


Передышка

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), sosooley



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: доп.  ссылка
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Передышка

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36s8H.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/736192031692423229/2.jpg)


End file.
